Defense in the Lost
by Jun Kunihiro
Summary: Yang namanya pernikahan tidak selalu bahagia. Ada saja halangan yang menghadang setiap pasangan, termasuk kami karena Tuhan memberikan kami cobaan berupa sebuah tragedi besar yang takkan bisa dilupakan sepanjang hidup kami.
Yang namanya pernikahan tidak selalu bahagia. Ada saja halangan yang menghadang setiap pasangan, termasuk kami karena Tuhan memberikan kami cobaan berupa sebuah tragedi besar yang takkan bisa dilupakan sepanjang hidup kami...

 **Defense in the Lost by Yukira Kamishiro.**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. I didn't take any profit from this fanfic.**

This is my recent fanfiction in roman genre!

Don't like don't read! Enjoy-ssu.

* * *

Bahagia. Begitulah perasaanku ketika mendengar pemberitahuan Michikocchi bahwa dia sedang mengandung anak kami. Padahal kami baru menikah sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu dan itu benar-benar anugerah.

Pada awalnya, semuanya baik-baik saja. Michikocchi masih bekerja seperti biasa dan aku sempat melarangnya karena khawatir dengan kesehatan janin yang berada di rahimnya, tetapi dia bersikeras bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Mana mungkin anak kita akan mati hanya karena aku _overload_ dalam bekerja, _Ryouta-kun no baka!"_ itu kalimat yang diucapkannya kepadaku. Kalau sudah begini, aku cuma bisa mengelus dada daripada bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini.

3 bulan kemudian, apa yang kukhawatirkan benar-benar terjadi. Ketika itu, Michikocchi tiba-tiba mengalami demam tinggi karena kelelahan bekerja yang berujung pada satu tragedi : keguguran.

Aku masih ingat sebelum dia dikuret untuk mengeluarkan separuh jaringan yang sudah gugur, dia menangis sambil berbisik kepadaku di ruang operasi.

" _Ryouta-kun... gomen ne..."_ jujur, aku sampai menangis mendengarnya karena aku tidak menyalahkannya sama sekali ketika kami kehilangan calon bayi kami yang baru berusia tiga bulan.

Beberapa hari setelah itu, dia menangis tanpa henti dan aku terus menghiburnya supaya dia kuat menjalani cobaan dari Yang Maha Kuasa. Tetapi, sebenarnya hatiku juga pedih karena peristiwa ini karena jauh sebelum kami menikah, aku sudah membayangkan sebuah kehidupan dimana aku dan dia hidup bersama anak-anak kami sebagai keluarga.

Dua minggu telah berlalu, dia sudah tidak menangis lagi. Hanya saja, dia masih sedih dan sempat mempertanyakan kesalahannya sehingga kami harus kehilangan calon bayi yang sangat kami dambakan.

"Ryouta-kun, apakah anak kita keguguran karena aku keras kepala tidak mau mendengarkan nasihatmu waktu itu?" tanya Michikocchi.

"Tidak, ini sama sekali bukan kesalahanmu." Jawabku. "Kau keguguran karena demam tinggi. Karena itulah, kau harus lebih ekstra dalam menjaga kesehatanmu supaya kau bisa mengantar anak kita ke dunia ini."

Setelah kuberi nasihat itu, apakah dia marah kepadaku hingga mendiamkanku berbulan-bulan? Tidak. Justru itu membuatnya lebih tegar meskipun sisa-sisa kesedihan masih menempel pada dirinya. Aku benar-benar salut dengan caranya mengatasi kedukaan setelah kehilangan calon bayi kami. Dia memang sosok wanita yang tegar. _Thanks God because You're give her in my life._

Suatu hari, dua bulan setelah keguguran itu. Ketika aku baru pulang dari Malaysia, aku menemukan sepucuk surat di atas meja kerja Michikocchi. Dengan perlahan, aku mengambil surat itu dan membacanya.

 _Hai anakku..._

 _Ibu tidak bermaksud untuk membunuhmu, tetapi inilah yang terjadi. Kamu harus meninggalkan rahim Ibu sebelum terlahir ke dunia ini yang tentu saja membuat Ibu dan Ayah sangat sedih. Kamu tahu, Nak? Kami sebenarnya sangat mencintaimu jauh sebelum kami terikat dalam tali pernikahan, namun Ibu tiba-tiba sakit sampai harus membuatmu meregang nyawa di dalam rahim Ibu._

 _Sayang, setelah kamu pergi, Ibu menangis terus dam untungnya Ayahmu selalu berada di sisi Ibu untuk memeluk dan menghibur Ibu. Dialah yang membuat Ibu terus bertahan hingga sekarang. Ayah sebenarnya juga sedih karena kamu pergi, tetapi dia menutupinya dengan berusaha menghibur Ibu._

 _Sayang, cukup kamu saja yang mengalami ini. Hati Ibu sudah remuk karena kehilanganmu. Ibu berjanji akan menjaga adik-adikmu hingga mereka bisa terlahir ke dunia ini._

 _Sampaikan salam Ibu kepada para malaikat di surga ya._

 _Calon Ibumu._

Air mataku menetes ketika membacanya. Michikocchi ternyata juga memahami perasaanku. Aku berusaha tegar di hadapannya. Tetapi ketika dia sudah tidur, aku diam-diam menangis karena teringat calon bayi kami yang sudah pergi. Sayang, beruntunglah karena kamu sempat tinggal di rahim wanita baik seperti Ibumu. Mungkin, jika kamu masih hidup, kamu pasti betah melihat wajah cantiknya yang menenangkan seperti malaikat.

Kuletakkan surat itu dan langsung beranjak menuju kamar kami. Kulihat Michikocchi sudah tertidur. Kudekati dia dan kuelus wajahnya. Michikocchi, ternyata aku tak sekuat yang kukira, ya. Kukira aku tegar ketika kehilangan calon bayi kita, tetapi ternyata aku serapuh ini dan kau memahaminya. Aku seperti itu karena aku tak ingin menambah tekanan batinmu. Kurokocchi pernah bilang padaku kalau kau menerima puluhan caci maki karena kepergiannya dan itu membuatmu cukup tertekan. Aku juga begitu, aku dihina oleh orang-orang karena kejadian itu. Yang terparah, ada juniorku yang bilang kalau kau mandul makanya jadi keguguran. Tentu saja aku marah mendengarnya, tetapi aku hanya diam dan tak mengeluarkan reaksi apapun.

Dengan masih berbalut seragam pilot, aku langsung berbaring di sampingnya. Tak peduli dengan segala emosi yang memenuhi diriku hari ini, aku langsung tidur sambil memeluk Michikocchi. Kita lalui ini bersama-sama, ya. Aku yakin, suatu saat nanti kita akan diberikan keturunan yang lebih baik daripada yang sekarang.

* * *

Hari demi hari telah berlalu, kami mencoba untuk memulihkan diri pasca kehilangan calon bayi kami. Michikocchi sudah kembali bekerja sebagai guru TK setelah kondisi mentalnya pulih, begitu juga dengan aku yang sudah bisa menjalankan pekerjaanku tanpa beban batin apapun.

Tak terasa sudah setahun lebih berlalu. Ketika malam tahun baru, kami memutuskan untuk membuat satu permintaan yang ingin kami wujudkan di bukit tempat kami berkencan ketika masih berpacaran dahulu.

"Ryouta-kun, apakah kau memiliki sesuatu yang kau inginkan tahun ini?" tanya Michikocchi.

"Hmm... aku ingin punya anak lagi." jawabku sambil menyunggingkan senyum termanis yang pernah kumiliki.

"Aku juga," balasnya. "Sejak kejadian itu, aku sangat ingin hamil lagi. Tapi, aku takut tidak bisa menjaganya baik-baik dan membuatmu sedih lagi. Nasihatmu waktu itu benar-benar menyadarkanku betapa pentingnya menjaga kesehatan selama hamil. Terima kasih, Ryouta-kun..."

Aku terpana mendengarnya. Tak kusangka kalau pernyataan ringanku waktu itu benar-benar didengarkan olehnya. Dengan spontan, aku memegang wajahnya dan mencium bibir tipisnya dan ia membalasnya sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leherku.

Sebulan kemudian...

"Ryouta-kun... aku... hamil..."

Aku langsung menangis sambil memeluknya. Akhirnya, harapan yang kami ucapkan di malam tahun baru dikabulkan oleh Tuhan. Dia kembali mengandung darah daging kami.

Sesuai tekadnya, dia benar-benar menjaga kesehatannya hingga rela pulang kerja lebih awal demi calon bayi kami. Dia tak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama dan berakhir pada kehilangan lagi.

Tekad dan usahanya selama hamil akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Dia akhirnya melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki dengan selamat meskipun waktu itu aku tak berada di sisinya, namun aku sangat bahagia melihat wajah anakku yang sangat mirip denganku. Dalam hati, aku bertekad akan menjaganya baik-baik hingga dia dewasa nanti.

* * *

Malam ini, aku pulang kerja lebih awal karena aku akan cuti selama dua bulan sebagai bagian dari cuti tahunanku. Begitu sampai rumah, kulihat Michikocchi sudah tidur bersama Shouta-kun—anak kami yang lahir setelah keguguran satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Dengan perlahan, kuelus wajah bulatnya dan mulai merebahkan tubuhku di sebelah kirinya. Tangan kananku mengelus kepalanya sementara tanganku yang satunya memegang tangan Michikocchi yang tidak memegang benda apapun.

Shouta-kun, Ayah berjanji akan menjaga dan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi. Ayah tak ingin melihat Ibumu menangis lagi karena kehilanganmu. Maafkan Ayah yang baru pulang setelah kamu tertidur. Tetapi sebagai gantinya, Ayah akan mengajakmu bermain bersamamu besok. _See you tommorow, My Boy._

~ End ~

 **Whaaat?! Apaan neh?! Kok jadi kek gini? *banting laptop*. Hehehe, Yukira sengaja menulis kisah ini karena terinspirasi dari pengalaman nyata yang dialami oleh Mama Yukira yang kehilangan 3 anak sekaligus (2 kakak dan 1 adik Yukira). Dari sinilah, Yukira ingin bercerita tentang kisah pasangan yang kehilangan calon bayi dan cara menghadapinya dengan lebih realistis. Yukira pernah baca novel yang mengangkat kisah serupa, tetapi sayangnya eksekusinya sangat mengecewakan karena pasangan yang diceritakan kehilangan calon bayi yang sudah berusia 9 bulan dan efek tubuh Ibu setelah melahirkan serta penyebab meninggalnya bayi tidak disebut sama sekali. Mana pihak istrinya menghadapinya dengan cara yang sangat kekanakan pula dan itulah yang semakin membuat nilai novelnya makin minus. Kalo nggak percaya, coba aja baca review-review pembaca di goodreads untuk novel critical eleven-nya Mbak Ika Natassa yang bintangnya 1 dan 2 atau yang tak berbintang sama sekali (Yukira cuma kasih 2 bintang karena kecewa berat).**

 **Akhir kata, mind to RnR?**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro.**


End file.
